No Telling
by RomanReignsforlife
Summary: Read and review. 17 year old Travis Cena-who was trained by John Cena (Travis is John's little brother) and Randy Orton is going into the WWE. Follow him on his journey as he makes friends. A couple of enemies. And is destined to be the WWE-World heavy weight champion. Not to mention that a certain Diva will fall in love with him. R&R :) disclaimer: I don't own WWE.
1. Chapter 1

John smiled. "Hey, bro!". He gave his little brother a hug.

"Hey, dick face!". Travis said. He hugged John.

John laughed. "Are you excited to meet the genius behind all of this?".

"Are you serious?". Travis asked.

"Yup. We're going to meet the mad man-Vince Mcmahon. Follow me".

Travis nodded and followed his big brother to Vince's office.

"Hey, Vince? Here's the guy I showed you on the video. My little brother, Travis".

"Ah! Travis, nice to meet you".

Travis smiled. "Nice to meet you too, sir". He shook Vince's hand.

Vince smiled. "You don't have to call me sir. Call me, Vince. Just don't call me asshole. Or late for dinner". Vince joked.

Travis laughed.

Vince cleared his throat. "I saw a video of you wrestling. I'm really impressed. You have a wrestling style that is really unorthedox. Hard to prepare for. So after seeing that, Travis, I want to sign you so you can be a WWE superstar. And a successful one at that. What do you say?". Vince handed Travis the paper that he has to sign with good money to start.

Before Travis picked up the pen and signed he looked at Vince and said, "I just have one thing to say. I don't want the treatment that John gets. No offense to you or him. I want to prove myself that I won't be successful because I'm John Cena's little brother. I want to be successful because of hard work and always looking to get better. Plus, I don't believe in backstage politics so I refuse to play into that kind of game".

Vince smiled at the young man. "You know what? For a 17 year old, what you just said, no one has ever said that to me before. And I'm glad you did. I repesct you for that. You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders and please don't let my craziness ruin that".

Travis signed and him and Vince shook hands once again.

"Welcome to the WWE kid. I know you'll do great. Oh! Before I forget, what do you want your theme song to be?".

"Legend, by Drake".

"Heel or face?".

"Can I be a tweener?".

"Sure! Your attire and wrestling name?".

"TJ star. And...Basketball shorts with no shirt".

"Alright. It's settled". Vince said.

Thank you". He gave a slight nod to Vince and walked out with John.

"Now what?". Travis asked.

"You hungry?". John asked.

"Starving!". Travis said touching his empty stomach.

"I'll introduce you to a few of my friends. They're nice. Cool people".

John and Travis gathered up some food on a plate. John got a cup of coffee and 2 bottles of water. Travis got a bottle of water and hot chocolate.

"Let's eat at that table". John said noticing his friends.

At the table sat; Randy, Daniel Bryan, Brie, Nikki Bella, Tyson Kidd, Natalya, and AJ.

John spoke up and said, "Guys, this is my little brother, Travis. He's a new WWE superstar".

"Hi! I'm John's girlfriend, Nikki". Nikki said.

"I'm Brie. Her twin sister".

"I'm Bryan. Brie's husband".

"I'm Tyson. This is my wife, Natalya".

"Hey, man! What's up?". Randy said excited to see Cen'a little brother who he helped trained.

"Hey, Randy! I'm doing really good! You?". Travis said.

"I'm doing good, and hey, congratulations. Welcome to the WWE. I always know you'd be something special".

"Thanks man. Hey, you're actually really nice to me. Are you sick? Or...Are you in looooove? Randy is being nice to me. It's going to snow tonight!". Travis smiled at Randy joking around witht he viper.

Randy laughed as did everyone else. "Bite me!". Randy countered.

"Hi! I'm AJ". She smiled sweetly at him.

'She's so adorably cute'. Travis thought to himself. He smiled at her. "Hey!". He smiled kindly at her.

"I like your shirt. Batman is awesome!". AJ beamed.

"Ah, Thank you. Just so you know, Batman will beat Superman". He noticed her shirt teasing her.

"Suuure, we'll see about that". She winked at him teasing him back.

"Well, it wasnice meeting you guys".

"You too man. Hey, if you need anything we'll help you. Okay?". Bryan said offering help.

"Thanks! I don't mean to cut you off but I'm so fucking hungry!".

"Sit with us, bro". Randy said.

"O-okay". Travis said sitting next to AJ.

John sat next to NIkki.

"So how old are you?". Brie asked.

"17". Travis said before he put a fork full of salad and grilled chicken in his mouth.

"Aw, you're a baby!". AJ teased again.

Travis chuckled. He rolled his eyes playfully. 'I think I'm going to like it here'. he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Guys, I hurt my left knee. :( It's either a bruised muscle contusion, or a ligament. I can't jog. It hurts when I walk. :/

Travis' p.o.v.

I was sitting on a box at work, watching something on YouTube. This arena is huge! I'm glad I have a couple of friends so far. AJ walks up to me and sits next to me.

"Hey. What you watching?". AJ asked.

"The Steve Wilkos show". Travis said.

"Wow. I didn't know you were a girl". AJ made a face.

Travis stuck his tongue out at AJ.

"Can I watch?". She asks.

"Yeah". He gives her the right side of the headphone as they watch together.

"Do you want to know a secret?". Asks AJ.

"I don't know. Is that bad?".

"I kind of like this show".

"Now I know why you're awesome". Travis flirted.

AJ put her right hand on his left shoulder and put her chin on her hand. Travis lightly put his head on hers.

"Do you have a match tonight?". He asks.

"Yeah. I'm going against Paige. You?".

"Nothing yet. I really hope I do".

"I'm sure you will".

Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk walks backstage looking for AJ. He sees AJ being comfprtable on her friend, Travis. "AJ...I need to talk to you, now. And who's this?". H spat.

She looked up at Phil. "I'm busy, Phil".

"SO? Come with me. We need to have a talk".

"Go away. I'm hanging out with my friend". She said irritated.

"With this idiot? AJ-"

"Hey! He's not an idiot! Leave him alone".

Phil rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I want you back, AJ".

"After you cheated on me with Amy? No thanks".

"I don't know if you heard me. I want you back, and you're going to be my girlfriend again!". Phil demanded.

She squinted at him and gritted through hee teeth, "Phil, Don't-"

"AJ, let me". Travis spoke up. "Punk, I believe she said she doesn't want to go with you. Now leave. Please".

"Butt out of this! I know who you are. You're Cena's little brother. Are you desperate to be loved like he is?". Phil said being a bully to Travis.

Triple H just looked at the two guys and AJ.

Travis stood up and hovered a bit over CM Punk. "No. But do know this. You don't talk to a lady like that. You want to throw your weight around, try doing that with me, I bet you, you won't succeed". Travis snarled.

Phil looked angrily at his ex and Travis. He stared at them and walked away as he said, "This isn't over".

Travis nodded.

Triple H walked up to Travis. "Wow. You just shut him up. All these years while he was in the WWE and I never liked him". Triple H said. He continued, "I'm Paul. Vince just told me about you. I really think you have what it takes to be a champion. If you need anything, you can talk to me, always. Oh and tonight, Travis, you're in a mixed gender tag team. You and AJ against Paige and Curtis Axel".

"Thank you. I look forward to wrestling tonight!". Travis beamed.

Triple H walked away.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me".

"No problem. He has no right to be a savage to you".

"I'll meet you in the gorilla?".

"Yeah".

AJ changed into her ring attire. Trais changed into his. Curtis and Paige were the first to the ring. Paige's boyfriend, Bradley sat in the front row.

AJ's music played as she skipped to the ring.

Travis' music played as he walked to the ring.

AJ and Paige started the match. This match was back and fourth. The crowd was liking it. Guys were whsitling at AJ and Paige. AJ drop kicked Paige. AJ ran and tagged in Travis. Paige tagged in Axel.

Travis climbed the top rope and missle dop kicked Axel. Drop kick after drop kick Axel was down o the mat, Travis irish whipped Axel into the corner. He did the stinger splash and kicked Axel before the 5 count. Curtis tried to out slug CJ in a fist fight but CJ is a natural striker. Striking Axel like a boxer. Axel tried to clothesline TJ but TJ ducked and super kicked Axel. Axel got down to one knee. CJ ran to the top rope and leg dropped Axel. He pinned Axel as Axel kicked out two. CJ got on the top rope again and leaped from one end to the top rope across from him.

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU SEE THAT?". Michael Cole exclaimed.

"WOW!". JBL yelled.

Axel looked confused. CJ did a front flip off the top rope and landed on Axel, bringing him down. As soon as Axel got up CJ did the did the hurricranranna to Axel. Axel slowly got up. CJ yelled, "Come on!". The crowd cheered.

CJ did the RKO to Axel. He pinned Axel as CJ and AJ won.

The crowd cheered. Everyone watched backstage as they were all extremely impressed.

AJ side hugged CJ in the ring as they left the ring.

"Great match, bro!". John said happily.

"Thanks!". Travis said.

Triple H shook Travis' hand. "Great match, kid. You're wanted in catering". He said smiling at Travis.

Travis smiled, "Thanks, Paul". He shook Paul's hand.

"Wanna walk with me?". Travis asked AJ.

"Sure! You did great!". AJ complimented Travis.

"You were great too!". Travis complimented AJ as well.

As soon as they walked into catering everyone yelled in unison, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

Travis looked shocked as he smiled at everyone.

"Make a speech!". Arianne yelled.

"Speech, okay. Thanks for doing this for me. And if you need a friend, if you feel like you have no one, remember-you have me".

"Awwwwe!". People said.

Travis chuckled.

"Can I get your number?". AJ asked.

"Yeah, here". He put his number in her phone.

"Are you doing anything tonight?". She asked.

"No. Why?".

"I'd like to take you out to dinner, tonight. Say...in twenty minutes". AJ smiled at him.

Travis smiled at the petite diva. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll meet you by the door".

"Great!". AJ squealed happily. She kissed his cheek and went to shower ahd change.

"Oooooh! Travis, has a cruuuuuuusssh!". Brie teased.

"And you have a zit on your face". Travis said joking with Brie.

"I DO?!". Brie freaked out.

'Does she'. Daniel mouthed to Travis.

Travis playfully winked at Daniel Bryan.

Daniel laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I have runners knee, and I won't begin to tell you how bad that hurts. :/ But my knee is getting better. I got a birthday next week. And I just got engaged, tonight. :) 3 Yay, me!

Travis' p.o.v.

I met AJ by the door. She looked adorable. Batman chuck taylors. Batman shirt and dark blue jeans. I smiled at her and said, "I thought you said Batman sucks".

"The way you were, in the ring tonight, you can be my Batman". She said smiling at the now young adult.

He blushed at her comment.

"AW! You're blushing!". AJ teased Travis.

"I'm NOT". He said trying to hide it.

"You really are! Aw, I gotta take a picture!".

"AJ, you better not!".

"I'm just kidding. Where do you want to eat at?".

"Olive garden".

AJ started off with breadsticks and salad as travis did. She ordered fettucine alfredo. He ordered pasta with sausage.

"How d oyou like WWE so far?". AJ asks.

"I love it. And the people there are nice".

"Really? I think they're all full of shit".

Travis laughed. "What? Really?".

"Yeah. They're a few nice people, but everyone else sucks ass".

Travis nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just...Punk".

"What about him?".

"he won't stop texting me. He's being weird. Anywho, Tell me about yourself".

"My favroite dog is a pug. I love basketball. I can cook my ass off. I'm an introvert. And I think that total Divas show is useless".

"Finally! Someone who gets it! Why do you feel that way?".

"I don't think anyone needs to know about Nattie pissing her pants because she forgot to go to the bathroom, or Jon Uso having a high sex drive. I wouldn't want to know about it, personally".

AJ giggled. "You know what? I like you already".

"Eh, you alright".

AJ acted offended. She gasped. "I'm deeply hurt by your comment!".

"Good!".

They both laughed at there dorkiness.

"How many relationships have you been in?". AJ asks.

"Two. Went out with this girl, Mellissa for a month. Thank god i didn't stay for another sceond. And this other girl, Toni, for three months. Me and her are just friends. No benefits".

"Okay. Me and Dolph, were friends with benefits for five months. I dated Punk for two years. My biggest mistake was saying yes to Punk. All that animosity he has and all that envy. It became too much. Plus he's a player. A cheat". AJ said sadly.

"Aw, I'm sorry. You don't need him, anyway. I'm sure you'll find someone better. *Cough* Me! *Cough*".

AJ laughed, "You're something else!".

"And you're a suffering succotash son!".

AJ laughed. "Worst lines vince ever wrote! I swear!".

Travis laughed with AJ. "Rome winked at the camera, thinking he crushed those lines! hahaha".

"I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time". AJ said.

"Good! And thank you for taking me out".

"Sure thing, honey".

AJ billed the bill and left a tip.

They went back to the hotel.

"Well..."' AJ said, "This is my roon muber. Thanks for walking me".

"No problem".

"Goodnight, Travis". She hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight, AJ". He kissed her hand gently and went to his room. AJ blushed. "I think I found the man of my dreams". She said smiling to herself.

*Friday night smackdown*

Punk was pacing around having a yelling match with AJ. In public.

"Why do you care who I date?! HUH?". AJ yelled.

"I'll let you go, when I feel like it! You're not seeing anyone else!".

"How do you know I was with a guy, last night? Are you spying on me? Did you record us?". She asked Punk suspiciously.

"He didn't. I did". Joey Mercury spoke up.

"WHAT?". AJ shrieked.

"You're playing a game, you don't don't wanna play, AJ". Punk said.

"Guys, I think you should leave her alone". Travis stood next to AJ.

"Oh yeah? what are you gonna do about it?". Punk asked.

"You don't wanna know".

"Oh, i wanna know!".

"You don't want it, bro! Trust me!".

"I'd like to see you try!".

Punk and Travis stod face to face with each other.

AJ stood between the two men. Randy saw what was going on. "Hey, what's wrong over here? Punk , are you messing with my friend?". Randy asked. He kept his eyes on Punk.

"Nope. I'm just carefully teaching him, where his place is".

"If you and your friends don't back off now, your places will be on your asses".

Punk walked away from Travis and Randy. As did jamie Noble.

"Stay away from her, Travis". Joey warned.

"Hey, how's that career of being a jobber of yours going?". Travis asked Joey.

"Fuck you". Joey muttered and left.

Randy chuckled. "Damn. You alright?".

"Yeah. Are yu okay, AJ?". Travis asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"What was that about?". Wade Barrett asked.

"A bunch of bastards think they're the top dogs in this company". Travis said.

"Eh, don't worry about em. There bark ain't worse then there bite. I got your back". Wade patted Travis on his back.

"Thanks, Wade".


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thank you guys, for your reviews so far. They're are lovely. :) *Heart symbol* lol.

Michael Cole: Come on, Miz! Pin him!.

The ref counted and TJ kicked out at two. The Miz got frustrated and stomped on TJ's ribs and back aggressively.

Jerry Lawler: What do you have against this young man? He's been here for only two months, and won his first pay per view!.

Michael Cole: I don't care that he defeated Axel extreme rules. This guy is such a phony. A poser.

Jerry Lawler: I dare you to say that to his face, Cole. Go ahead.

Michael Cole: I will.

Miz clotheslined TJ on the floor. Miz grabbed him and pounded his head against the announce table.

Michael Cole: Go home, TJ! You're not welcomed in the WWE. Get him, Miz!.

Michael Cole slapped TJ.

Jerry Lawler: Hey! Leave him alone!.

Michael Cole: Get your hands off me!.

Jerry pushed Michael Cole. They had a short stare down.

Miz went to do his finisher but TJ reversed it and Irish whipped Miz in the stairs.

Michael Cole: You suck, TJ. You're a nobody!.

Jerry Lawler: Shut up, Cole. Stop being a damn idiot!.

Michael Cole: Don't tell me to shut up, Lawler! I'm doing my job.

Miz beat the 10 count. Miz stood up and TJ did a cross body from the top rope as Miz kicked out at 2. TJ did an RKO. He pinned Miz for three count.

Michael Cole: Dammit!.

TJ gave an evil smile to Michael Cole.

Jerry Lawler: Come on, big shot. Go up to the ring tough guy.

TJ got out of the ring with his fists balled up.

Michael started running into the crowd. TJ caught him and gave him a noogie while making a funny face.

"I love you, TJ!:. Some girl shouted.

"Thanks!". He said.

He got Cole out of the crowd as he started running again.

Jerry lawler: Don't let him get away.

TJ caught him again and got Cole into the ring.

TJ grabbed a chair and three candle sticks from underneath ring.

Jerry Lawler: Uh oh!.

Cole had a mic in his hand.

Michael Cole: TJ, wait! Wait. We don't have to do this. Okay? I didn't mean it.

Jerry Lawler: Oh, yes, he did.

Michael Cole: I'm a fan of yours. a huge supporter. Let's shake hands like friends. I mean, we're friends. Right? Let's shake on it. We can shake!.

TJ looked at Michael and started laughing.

Jerry Lawler: Come on, Cole. Show your true colors.

Michael Cole got angry and took his suit jacket. And his tie.

(Yelling) Michael Cole: You think this is funny?!. Do you all think this is funny?!.

Michael Cole: I whipped Jerry Lawler at Wrestlemania 27. And I'm going to do the same thing to you, you piece of trash!.

Michael Cole got in TJ's face. He poked his finger against TJ's chest.

(Shouting) Michael Cole: NEED I REMIND YOU WHO I AM? MY NAME IS MICHAEL COLE. And don't you forget that!.

TJ got pissed. He grabbed the mic from Cole.

TJ: Michael Cole, your going to be the guy tonight, who got his ass kicked!.

TJ ripped open Cole's shirt and aggressively chopped him. TJ grabbed the chair and hit Cole on his back with it.

Michael Cole screamed in agony.

Everyone in the back watching the match was laughing hysterically. Vince was giggling.

He hit Cole again with the chair. TJ ripped Cole's pants off and hit Cole on his stomach with a candle stick a couple times. He put Cole against the edge of the corner near the ropes. He chopped Cole again. TJ spit on Michael Cole's face and hit him on his stomach with a candle stick and the candle stick broke in half.

The ref laughed. Jerry Lawler laughed while he enjoyed the torture Michael Cole was getting.

TJ put Cole in a headlock and grabbed the mic.

TJ: You've been talking a lot of shit, Michael. And now I'm going to shut up. Apologize to me. NOW. He squeezed Cole's head with his forearm.

Michael Cole: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!.

Jerry Lawler: It must be killing him to say that!. Hahaha.

TJ let's Cole's head go.

TJ helped stand up a wobbly and hurting Michael Cole. TJ kicked Michael Cole hard on his stomach. Cole dropped to both knees. TJ punted Michael Cole's head. TJ climbed on the top rope and did a Phoenix splash. He Pinned Cole and the ref counted to three.

The bell rang and the crowd cheered as they all laughed at Michael Cole.

Travis walked to the back, closing Raw for the night.

John Cena: Hahaha! That was AWESOME.

Travis: I got it from you! haha.

Alberto Del Rio was walking angrily though the backstage area. He was told he'd be dropping the title to Ziggler at Payback in a TLC match.

Alberto shoved Travis.

Alberto: Watch where your going!.

Travis: You bumped into me, man.

Alberto: I'm not your man!.

Alberto called him a white boy in Spanish.

While Alberto kept on walking, Travis gave him a look.

Travis: Whatever.

Zach Ryder and Dolph Ziggler walked up to Travis to congratulate him on his recent wins.

Zach: You got some SICK talent, bro!.

Dolph: Where the hell did you learn to leap like that?!.

Travis: Thanks! I'm not sure, but I love to entertain the crowds.

Dolph: I want to work with you. Who are you facing on Payback?.

Travis: The Miz for the United states title.

Dolph: I'm going to put in a request to Hunter, so we can feud.

Travis: Really? That'd be awesome! We can have a sell-gasm!.

Dolph laughed. "I'll talk to Hunter about it".

John: Damn, kid. You're real popular with social media. have you checked your twitter?. Or the Bleacher Report.

Travis: Not recently, no. Why?.

John: The fans are raving on about you. Two months in, and you're already going for a title! I'm proud of you.

John hugged his little brother.

Travis: Thanks, John!

Travis hugged John.

Travis: Not to be mean, can you get off me now? I'm sweaty and I want to shower.

John chuckled.

John: Sure thing. You ain't kidding about that.

AJ hugged Travis.

AJ: EW! You're all sweaty.

Travis: I did have two matches. DUH!.

He hugged AJ as she laughed.

Travis and AJ: can I ask you something?.

Travis: You go first.

AJ: No, you go ahead. Waht's up?.

Travis: will you be my girlfriend?.

AJ smiled.

AJ: Yes!.

Travis: What did you want to ask?.

AJ: Can I be your ballet for the Payback Pay-per-view?.

Travis: Yeah!.

AJ kissed Travis.

AJ: See you tomorrow, lover boy.

AJ winked at him seductively.

Travis: Mmm. Go on, with your bad self.

Travis checked out AJ's butt. He slaps it lightly.

She jumped and giggled.

AJ: Fresh boy!.

AJ giggled and Travis kissed her again.

Del Rio, CM Punk, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, and Ted Dibiase jr all stood watching AJ and Travis get comfortable with each other.

CM Punk: Slut. I'll be sure to politic him and her out of the WWE.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I have special plans for TJ. A feud with Wyatt. Then I'm reviving that story line with Kane, Cena, AJ Lee and Zach Ryder. I don't want Eve in the picture.

*Last minutes of the match*

Miz did a super kick to TJ. TJ kicks out at two. Miz tried to do a skull crush finale but TJ reversed it and did an AA to Miz. He pinned Miz as the crowd screams, "1! 2! 3!". The crowd cheered as TJ held up the title and smiled.

Bray Wyatt popped up on the screen. He ban to cut a promo. "My Child. Are you safe with your father, America? Tonight you look so nerve wrecking. You look scared. Let me protect you, America. I can heal your scars. I can wash away your bruises. Cry for me. Whisper for me. You're so beautiful America. Open your arms to me. And cry for the pain of your father". He laughed as the lights went back on.

TJ walked backstage so he can shower and change. Hunter walked up to him and said, "Congrats, kid. This is surely a stepping stone to big things in the WWE. Keep up the good work!".

"Thank you!".

"Your feuding with Wyatt on the money in the bank pay-per-view. Wyatt will win the US title during Summer Slam. Then at Night of Champions you're going to feud with Kane in a embrace the hate storyline. You're going to be in a love/hate relationship with AJ Lee. Kane will try to turn Cena against you and your best friend, Zach Ryder against you. It will set up an ambulance match against Kane".

"Sounds good".

Travis finally showered and got changed. AJ knocked on the door. "Hey, you!". She smiled.

"What are you-how'd you get in?". Travis said shocked.

"I have my ways". AJ smirked.

"Whassup?". Travis asked.

AJ locked the door in the locker room. "I want to do it".

"Do what-oh! Are you sure?".

AJ nodded".

Travis and AJ undressed each other. They turned on the shower. AJ wrapped her legs around Travis' waist. He put it in slowly and began to thrust. AJ moaned and kissed Travis' neck. He laid her down on the floor. He put on a condom. She straddled him and she went on top. It was the best night of his life.

Meanwhile...

CM Punk paced around his hotel room. "How do I get rid of him?!". He snarled.

Seth spoke up, "I have an idea".

"Go on".

"turn AJ against him".

"How do we do that?". Punk asked.

"Make him out to be a bastard". Seth said.

CM Punk smiled. "Lets ruin him".

*Back in the locker room*

AJ cuddled herself against Travis' chest. He smiled at how beautiful she is.

They slept for an hour and got dressed. Travis scooped some ice cream on a cone for himself and AJ. "Is mint ice cream okay?". He asked.

"Yeah". She said.

They watched one of her favorite movies, "Super man returns". AJ and Travis cuddled. After that they watched a scary movie, "Oculus".

After they fell asleep they woke up the next morning to go to the gym. AJ and Travis were holding hands. Seth called out, "AJ, I gotta talk to you".

"Have a good work out, babe". AJ said.

"Thinking about your fine ass, I'll get distracted". Travis grinned.

AJ lightly hit him on the chest. He kissed her.

She walked with Seth by the dumb bells. "What is it now, Seth?". She said.

"CM Punk is a mess without you". He said trying to sound sad.

"Yeah, and? He's a man. He'll function without me".

"AJ, you don't get it, do you? He loves you! And besides, Travis is not who he says he is".

"What do you mean?". She asked suspiciously.

"He got a couple girls pregnant in his old school. Just left them".

"That's not true, Seth. You can't lie to me". AJ is always good at detecting when someone is being fake. Or lying to her.

"Dammit". Seth muttered.

AJ shook her head disgusted at Seth. She walked away from him and went to work out.

Seth got a text from Punk.

Punk:Did it work?

Seth: No

Punk: Fuck! Alright, I have another idea

Seth: Do tell

Punk: Joey Mercury will get AJ to sleep with him. He'll slip a date rape drug into her drink.

Seth smiled sadly. He felt bad about joining to hurt his friend. He just wanted Punk to like him, but his friendship with AJ is more important. He deleted Punk's number and went to do his workout.

*To the club*

AJ and Travis were dancing. AJ left her drink by the bar. Joey slipped the pill into her drink. AJ took a sip and felt dizzy. She passed out in Joey's arms. Travis had to go tho the bathroom.

Joey sneaked AJ out the club. He put her in the car. He brought her to his hotel room and began to do something to her. He bang to take off her clothes. And pieces of his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wyatt with the pin!". Michael Cole yelled.

"1. 2. 3." the ref counted.

The crowd booed and cheered as Wyatt pinned TJ.

"Damn!". Just said frustrated. His little brother lost the U.S. title to Wyatt in a 5 star no disqualification match.

John got a text.

From Seth: Dude! I walked into Joey's room to get my phone charger and I saw AJ unconscious! HELP! :(

"Shit!". John got up and ran around to find Travis. After finding him he jogged up to him. "Bro..."

"Hey, man. You okay?".

John looked at him sadly. "It's AJ".

"What happened to her?".

"She's unconscious. Seth believes Joey did this. Considering, they share a hotel room. I'm sorry-"

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE BASTARD!". He screamed angrily.

From John: Seth, you wanna get to the arena as fast as possible. Travis is going to kill Joey :p

From Seth: omw-On my way

Seth got in his car after stopping for a frappucino in Starbucks and raced to the arena.

"Where is he? Where is he?". He spotted Joey in catering talking to Jamie Noble.

Travis charged at Joey. "You fucking piece of shit!". He shouted.

Joey got up and Travis speared him to the ground. Travis threw punches at Joey. Jamie tried to get Travis off of his friend, but Travis kicked in the stomach.

Everyone in catering looked on as Seth and John pulled Travis off of Joey.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?! I'll end you fucker! Let me go!". He yelled.

CM punk held Joey off the floor. "You okay?". He asked his friends.

They both nodded.

Paul walked in. "What's going on here?!". He yelled. "Answer me!". He commanded.

"Travis started it!". Jamie pointed his finger at Travis.

Joey smiled at Travis.

"Is that true?!".

"Joey hurt AJ!". Said said. "I found her. I called the ambulance. She's in the hospital right now".

Hunter grabbed Joey's and Jamie's ear. "OW!". they said unison.

"What the hell, Hunter?!". Jamie yelled.

"let go of my ear!". Joey whined.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! And Phillip Jack Brooks, get your skinny fat ass in my office! Now!". Hunter yelled angrily.

"Yes, dad". Phil grinned. He followed them.

"Get cleaned up and we'll go visit AJ". Seth said.

"Okay". Travis whispered.

After Travis showered and changed he drove with Seth and John to the hospital.

John and Seth stayed in the waiting room. Travis walked and said, "I'm here to see AJ. Also known as April Mendez. I'm her boyfriend".

The lady said, "Room 132".

"Thanks". Travis muttered. First he bought flowers from the gift shop and went to find AJ's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in!".

Travis opened it and he smiled. AJ smiled at him. He gave her black roses. "Aw, thank you!". She pecked his lips.

"I should have been with you. If I did then-"

"Sweetie, don't blame yourself. This is nobody's fault".

"I miss you". He said.

"I miss you too, honey".

The doctor walked in. "Hi! I'm ".

"I'm Travis. Her boyfriend". He shook 's hand.

"There is some very good news. "We did a rape kit. She's not pregnant. She can go home today".

AJ smiled. "Thanks, doc!".

AJ changed her clothes. Travis cuddled her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there too-"

"Travis, it's okay. I got Joey back. I beat him up".

"Did you?". AJ's eyes lit up.

"Yeah". Travis chuckled.

Travis read his phone. From hunter: Joey, and jamie have been fired from WWE. Tell AJ I said feel better. You can't punch people in catering, but I understand what you did. So for that I'm proud of you.

Travis smiled.

AJ kissed Travis' chest. "You know, there aren't a lot of people here, and...We could, you know". She winked at him.

His eyes grew wide. "Are you sure? You don't wanna wait?". He asked concerned and shocked.

"No". She whispered.

***Hours later***

"Oh, Travis! I'm gonna cum!". She moaned out. "Uh, Uh!".

"AJ, ME TOO!". He groaned. He moaned AJ's name.

They both released at the same time. He cuddled her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, AJ".

She giggled. "I love you too".

"John and Seth are here".

"Yay!".

They got dressed and walked out of the room they locked themselves in, holding hands.

"Took you guys long enough!". Seth joked.

"Yeah, we..."Travis said.

"Had a meeting. With the doctor". AJ blushed.

"IN THE HOSPITAL?!". Seth cooed excitedly.

"SETH! Shut up!". Travis whispered loudly.

"Okay, sorry!". Seth put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, John!".

"Hey, AJ". He hugged her.

"Seth!". She hugged him and he did the same. As they walked out the hospital, Seth said, "Travis, I have to talk to you about something".

"Okay, what is it?". Travis asked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm back and updating this story! Sorry for the long wait :p New plans for Travis &amp; AJ coming up! :)

_"What is it?". Travis asked. _

Seth: I feel bad. I guess...I got stupid. I got jealous.

Travis: I don't follow.

Seth: CM Punk wants to destroy you and AJ. He wants you out of the WWE. And he wants to steal AJ from you. He's...He's got a group of people wanting to get rid of you. Alberto Del rio. Joey Mercury. Jamie Noble. And Sheamus. And Ricardo/ Honestly, I fear for you.

Travis: Don't worry about it, Seth. They want a fight. We'll lay em out. Shield style!.

**Seth smiled. **

Seth: I like how you think!.

**Travis was in the ring and about to cut a promo, on his match against Del Rio at money in the bank. **

Travis: Alberto, get your ass out here. I got a bone to pick with you. Last week you attack me. Knocked my girlfriend unconscious and then make out with her, while you cuff me to the ropes. Alberto, you may have been champion times before but you're a coward. You're not a man of the people. Just a pussy who uses that bitch, Ricardo, to do your handy work. Your run as champion was a joke. As a wrestler AND as a man...You both are a joke. So at money in the bank I am competing for the triple threat and I am walking out, with the intercontinental championship!.

**Alberto pops up on the screen standing next to Ricardo. **

Alberto: That was a very nice speech, little Cena. But you forgot one thing you-

**Travis cut him off. **

Travis: You ain't man enough to put me through a table. You also ain't man enough to pin me or make me submit.

Alberto: That's what you think...But we all know that last week I sent you a message. At money in the bank I will beat you senseless. Travis. I don't think I've made it a point yet. I don't like you. And when I retain my title...Everyone will know that I , Alberto Del rio will be victorious. And you...You will be just another flash in the pan, standing in the back of the line for another title shot.

**Alberto del rio smirked. **

Dolph: Yo, Del rio!. You got it all backwards, man. You see, I'm siding with Travis here. So if you want to make this a fatal 4-way at money in the bank...Then I'm all for it. Cause I will be THE ONE who will walk out with the title!. And I been waiting for a while to get my hands on you two rats. So come out here. Or are you gonna hide like a damn sour puss?.

**Dolph winked at Travis. **

** Travis gave him a friendly nod. **

** Alberto and Ricardo ran down the ramp as Travis and Dolph went to meet them half way. The crowd cheered for Travis and Dolph as they beat up Ricardo and Del rio. But soon enough, Del rio flung Dolph on the stairs, and Travis super man punched Del rio. Ricardo tried to sneak attack Travis, but Travis grabbed Ricardo and gave him an RKO. **

Michael Cole: There you have it, folks. At money in the bank; A fatal 4-way for the intercontinental title. And tonight's main event. Alberto Del rio vs. Dolph Ziggler.

*End f the match at money in the bank*

**CM Punk was about to climb the ladder. Dean Ambrose was on the other side of the ladder. Seth Rollins curb stomps CM Punk and Dean ambrose climbs the ladder steadily, grabbing the brief case. **

** The crowd cheered loudly as Ambrose music hit. **

*End of the fatal 4-way match*

**Del Rio has Ziggler in the cross arm breaker. Travis puts Ricardo through two tables; one against the barricade. And a second one, after Travis does the Phoenix splash. Before Dolph taps out, Travis climbs on the top rope and does a flying leg drop on Del rio breaking the submission. **

** Travis does the zig zag to Dolph and the RKO to Del rio. The ref counts and Travis wins the match. **

** Damien Sandow's music hits. **

Damien: I will cash in my brief case, and challenge for the intercontinental title.

**Damien cashes it in and the match starts. **

** Before Damien could amount to any offense, Travis does the AA to Damien and Damien kicks out at 2. Damien and Travis exchange kicks and punches as the crowd git into it. Damien tried to do his finisher, but Travis reversed it and did a german suplex to Sandow. Travis grabs Sandow and does the AA a second time. Travis wins the title as the crowd cheers. **

** Vince walks up to Travis. **

Vince: You're doing a great job, Travis! Keep up the splendid work!.

Travis: Thank you, Vince.

Vince: Oh and at Summerslam. It'll be you vs Dolph Vs John Cena for your title. And that will be the second main event. Good luck.

**Travis smiled. He felt a small hand pat his back. **

AJ: Hey, sweetie!.

**She smiled at him. **

**Travis smiled at AJ. **

Travis: Hi!. What's happening?.

AJ: You. Me. Insidious: Chapter 2 tonight. And...Some action, if you get what I'm saying.

**AJ winked at him. **

**Travis smiled. **

Travis: Oh, don't you worry. It's MY turn to tear it up!.

**Travis chased AJ as she giggled. **

Roman: Damn Cena, your little brother getting more than you, right now!.

** Roman laughed. **

**John laughed. **

John: I know. I'm in the dog house, with Nikki. I accidentally said, "Oh, Brie!" while we were having sex.

Roman: YOU WHAT?!.

John: What can I say, Rome? They're extremely identical.

*A week before Summer Slam*

**Dolph, John, and Travis sat at the table in the ring. They each signed the contract to compete in a tables match. **

John: Let's get something straight, Nick. In the spirit squad days, nobody noticed you. Except for me. I knew if the spirit squad got crumbled, you'd be the one to make it out of there. And you did. But for years, all you've done was complain that you aren't being pushed. That all management sees you as, a mid car talent. And I was there. So I know. And when you got to the main event, what happened? You chocked under pressure like A-rod in the playoffs. You don't work hard enough. You claim to be really, really good...But in reality, you just can't hang with the main event caliber guys. You can go ahead. And make fun of how I talk. Or the way i dress. But-

**Dolph cut John off quickly. **

Dolph: You want to talk about antics, John? Here's a story for everyone to hear! Mickie James. And kenny Doane.

John: Dude, don't.

Dolph: John, you destroyed someone's marriage. You got involved with someone's life and you ruined what they've worked there asses off to built, for each other. I know you're not truly happy. I know in that huge, huge mansion...You're lonely. And the silence of loneliness eats at your heart. Your, "Relationship" With Nikki is nothing like romance. You're her sugar daddy. And she's your sex toy.

Everyone in the arena looked shocked as everyone did backstage.

Travis: This Sunday, is not about friendship. It's not about family. It's about me, kicking your asses. If neither of you put me through a table...Everything you've both said here is irrelevant.

*end of the mach*

**John gave an AA to dolph but Travis speared Cena through a table. The bell rang as the ref gave Travis his title as he retains it. **

AJ: Hey, you!.

Travis: Hey, babe!.

AJ: I gotta say...Last night, I had such a NICE sleep!.

**Travis laughed. **

Travis: Me too!

AJ: My match is next. I have to kick Nikki Bella's ass for the Divas title.

Travis: You'll do great!.

**Travis gave AJ a good luck kiss as AJ skipped to the gorilla position. **

A fuming CM Punk shoved Seth.

CM Punk: What the fuck!.

Seth: What?.

CM Punk: You cost me two damn Pay-per-view matches! That's what! Are with me, or against me?!.

Seth: I'm...I'm against you!. And _don't _shove me again!.

CM Punk: Have it your way, Rollins.

**CM Punk smiled and left. **

** *Monday night raw***

Michael Cole: NO, NO, NO!".

**Rusev put Travis through the Electric board like Ryback did to Cena. **

Ref: 9. 10. ring the bell.

Lillian Garcia: And your winner by the last man standing; Ruseeeev!.

The crowd booed Rusev.

Rusev: Filthy American!.

The ambulance got Travis and took him to the hospital.

**AJ started to whimper and cry her heart out. **

AJ: FUCK YOU, RUSEV!. FUCK YOU!.

**She slapped him a couple times and kneed him on his special place. **

AJ: Travis! Please! let me...Let me go with him. He's my boyfriend!.

AJ got in the ambulance.

**The Divas champion held his hand and kissed it. **

AJ: It'll be okay, baby. I'm right here.


	8. Chapter 8

Travis' p.o.v.

I open my eyes slowly. And see AJ sleeping on the chair. Why...Why am I in a hospital? How did I get here? What the fuck. I feel sore. I feel hurt. I look at cute AJ is, when she sleeps. She looks so adorable. I give her a small smile. I see AJ opening up her sleepy eyes and looking at me. She gives me a sad smile.

"Hey, babe. You're awake".

"Yeah. AJ , what happened?".

AJ sighed. "

You were in a title match against Rusev. It was a last man standing match. He pretty much lifted up on his shoulder and drove you into the board".

"Hi, Travis. I'm . You have broken ribs from the hard collision. A torn ligament on your right knee. And some tissue scar on your right knee as well. No brain damage. No back problems. But if I were you, I'd take a lot of time off. I understand that you're a wrestler, (and my personal favorite wrestler), but...It's best if you just heal".

Travis nodded. "I get what you're saying. How long do I need to heal?".

"5 months to a year. Maybe more. You're going to need surgery on that tissue scar. it's tiny surgery".

"Shit". Travis mumbled. "Thanks, doc".

"You're welcome".

No one's p.o.v.

"Great! My career is...I just didn't want it to be like this".

"I know it sucks. But try to think positive".

"How so, AJ? How? I'm banged up!".

AJ frowned.

Travis' face softened. "I'm sorry". He whispered.

"it's okay. You're frustrated. I understand. We'll get you patched up, and before you know it, you'll get back into that title picture. Okay?". AJ smiled playing with Travis' hair.

"You promise?". He asks.

"I promise. I'll take care of you, don't you worry".

"Thank you". He smiled.

"I love you". AJ cooed.

"I love you too, spider-girl". He smiled at her.

"I'll call Paul, in the morning".

*The next morning*

Paul: Hello?.

AJ: Hey, Paul. It's AJ.

Paul: Hello, AJ. I heard about Travis. Is he okay?.

AJ: He's going to need a tiny surgery on his tissue scar in his right knee. A broken rib and a torn ligament. He's going to be out for a half a year. Maybe a year out of action.

Paul: What?! That's awful! Tell Travis, I said I hope he feels better. I'll call him later.

AJ: Okay, Paul. Take care.

Paul: You too.

**Paul hung up the phone. **

Steph: Who was that?.

Paul: AJ. Travis is injured. He's going to be out for a a year and a half. Maybe a year.

**Steph frowned and scratched her head. **

Steph: What are we going to do?. Actually, never mind. I'll send him a get well soon card, and check up on him soon today.

Paul: Good idea.

**CM Punk stood by the door along with Joey and Jamie. He high fived them and grinned. **

CM Punk: Rusev did a number on him. Beautiful! I gotta kiss him, when I see him.

**Roman over heard them talking. He growled at them and walked away. He saw Cena in catering and sat next to him. **

Roman: I heard about your little brother, I hope he heals up.

John: Thanks, Rome.

Dean: Me too, John. I have a theory.

Seth: Oh, brother.

Dean: You haven't even heard it yet! Anyway...I think Rusev set that up.

Roman: What do you mean?.

Dean: It wasn't in the script. Rusev was _supposed_ to put the announce table on top of Travis to win, and what happened?.

Seth: You don't think...

John: Those assholes!.

*A week later*

From AJ: Hey, John. Your little brother's surgery was successful. He will be rehabbing his right knee. He'll be back within a year, to fully recover.

From John: Thank GOD. Thanks AJ.

CM Punk: Yo, so when I hooked up with that Daphnie brooks broad, she's a fucking-"

**Randy punched CM Punk in the face. Seth, Dean, and Roman went to attack Joey and Jamie. **

Dean: I know your plan, PHIL, AND IT WON'T WORK!.

CM Punk: fuck off, Ambrose! Your just mad because Renee and I-"

**Dean went on rage mode and beat the hell out of CM Punk. **

Seth: DEAN! Dean, STOP!.

Dean: Don't you touch my girlfriend, YOU SON OF A BITCH!.

**Roman, Seth, and Randy pulled Dean off of Phil and dragged him away from getting into trouble. **

**Later on, CM Punk went to flirt with Reene Young. He wrapped his arms around her. He whispered, **"let me make you feel good, baby. Let me hit that, tonight".

**Reene looked at him with disgust and slapped him. **"PERV!". She shouted.

Michael Cole: Guys, this is a massacre! CM Punk, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Del Rio, Sheamus, Curtis Axel, Batista and Rusev _all_ beating up on; John Cena. The viper. Dolph ziggler. Wade Barret. Zach Ryder-WAIT. Here comes Reigns, Ambrose, and Rollins! Here comes Daniel Bryan!

**CM Punk's friends all outside the ring. Roman grabbed the microphone. **

Roman: Let's air out, some dirty laundry. Shall we? CM Punk, ever since you've been WWE champion, you've been a complete psychopath.

**Seth grabs the Mic. **

Seth: Main event after main event, you only wanted to be champion. And that's it. You only care about yourself. You've faded away who you really are...Just an asshole with a loud mouth...

**Dean grabs the mic. **

Dean: And a tiny dick!

**Daniel Bryan grabs the mic. **

Daniel: To match with his tiny, tiny brain.

*Back stage*

Seth: We got your back and your brother's back too. Don't worry.

*During the main event match*

**CM Punk brought out a chair and hit John with it, several times. His friends assaulted John's friends backstage. Rusev came out and did his finisher to John. After John passed out, CM Punk grabbed the mic. **

CM Punk: All you losers, listen closely. I _am _the face of this company. I am better than pussy in the back of that men's locker room. I am the best in the world. And If you're listening at home, Travis...I will break your pathetic friends until there bones crack.

**He drops the microphone and screams, **"BEST IN THE WOOOOOLRD!".

*Later that night*

Nikki: John, who are texing so much?.

John: AJ.

Nikki: Why?.

John: To see how Travis is doing.

Nikki:Oh, who cares! Come John, come tap this.

**She motioned for him to go to her as she swayed her hips. **

John: I'm sorry, NIkki, I can't. I need the updates on him.

Nikki: Why are you talking to AJ, anyway?.

John: She's taking care of him. Why do you care?.

Nikki: I don't!.

John: Then why ask.

Nikki: You're such a dick! No wonder...

** Nikki walks away. **

John: No wonder what? Nicole!.

**John sighs and gets a picture text from CM Punk, it's of him and Nikki Bella in bed. From last night. **


	9. Chapter 9

*7 months later*

CM Punk grabbed the Mic. "Look at all you idiots. Pissing in your pajamas for your favorite super heroes. But I guess they're not so super now that I've beaten them all. You all WILL down to me. I _am _**the greatest champion** to ever live. I've destroyed John Cena. Ryback. Dolph Ziggler. Daniel Bryan. No one can touch me! NO ONE! And-"

Someone pops up on the screen.

The crowd cheered loudly. "CM Punk...For months, you've been going around throwing stones at glass houses. When you shouldn't throw them wither. And next year, you're going to be in serious jeopardy. Because I will win the royal rumble and beat your ass at wrestlemania".

CM Punk looked at the screen in shock.

"Welcome back, man!". Randy said smiling.

"Waddup, Randall!".

"Who are you facing at elimination chamber?".

"Roman Reigns and my brother".

"Really?". Randy asked.

"Yeah! But I'll catch you later. I gotta do a promo in the ring".

"Break a leg!". Randy yelled.

John, Roman, and Travis all stood in the ring.

John started talking. "Roman, you're angry. I get it. These fans boo you like they do to me. And if you think you're going to get o face Dolph at wrestlemania, you got another thing coming! I will NEVER give up, and this Sunday I will teach you about what respect means!".

"John, you've been the face of this company for a decade. Don't think I don't know your games. You represent the fact that you did everything in this business as you. But we all know that's a lie. You've had to back stab others in order to keep your spot as the face of the WWE".

"John, Roman, listen to me very clearly. Neither of you will walk out victorious. I will walk out and face Dolph for the intercontinental championship. I will step on you. Kick your ass and make sure that I hit the RKO-you'll both be in the back of the line. To get MY title. John you've been the man who fills arenas. Signs autographs and fucks woman. You've also been the man who can't seem to get it through your thick skull that, when your career ends. A new man will fill your shoes. And that'll be me! As for you Roman. I don't think your as good as you say you are. You're a flash in the pan, and nothing more. You'll choke when a great chance like this comes your way. You always have. Triple H and Vince can shape you two into whoever they want. But _I _ain't living in no one's shadow. And you two will be wishing that you were in my shadow. The fans are sick of you both. One who has 5 moves of doom. And the other who botches shit written promos. I'm the real thing. Get used to me. Because I'm taking this son of a bitch by storm".

Travis dropped the mic and left the ring leaving his brother and Roman speechless.

"AN RKO TO John THROUGH THE TABLE!". Michael Cole yelled. "AND TJ is the new intercontinental champion!".

TJ raised the title as CM PUNK got out of the crowd and stood on the table. "Congrats, Travis. Really a great match. As a matter of fact I have a present for you".

CM Punk's friends ran down the arena to fight Travis. Travis grabbed the chair ready to fight. "Come on!". Travis yelled. They all went inside the ring and the assault began. Travis tried to fight them all but he was out numbered. CM Punk slammed him into the barricade. AJ ran to help him. "Hey! That's enough!". She screamed.

"Shut up, bitch!". CM Punk yelled.

"Honey, you okay?". She asked.

"I'm fine". Travis muttered.

CM Punk grabbed the sledge hammer and got ready to slam it into TJ's head.

"Get back, AJ!". Punk exclaimed.

"No! Don't do this!". AJ whimpered.

"NO, no , no!". Michael Cole shrieked.

Randy came from nowhere along with Travis' friends and fought them all off.

AJ kicked CM Punk in his balls.

She go Travis out of the action.

The crowd went crazy.

"I have to do one more thing". Travis mumbled.

He ran full speed and speared CM Punk into the barricade.

"HOLY SHIT!". The crowd chanted.

Travis got up and tossed Joey's shoulder first onto the stairs.

Nikki Bella attacked AJ from behind. Brie Bella went to attack NIkki. Summer Rae and Paige came out and Paige went to help AJ. Paige kicked summer on the face.

Travis threw Jamie on the ring post outside the ring.

Roman superman punched Sheamus.

Cena gave the AA to Del Rio.

Cm Punk and his friends retreated.

AJ took her boyfriend to get checked out by the WWE doctors. "How are you feeling, babe?".

"Sore. But I'll be okay".

Triple H walked in excitedly. "GUYS. The ratings for this RAW has _never _**been this high since the attitude era. **You guys did great, keep up the good work". Paul smiled.

"Thanks". Travis said smiling.

"Follow me? I gotta talk to John".

AJ nodded.

"Hey, John. How are since...you know".

"Still hurt. But I gotta stay strong. It sucks. I loved Nikki". He said sadly.

"There is plenty more girls out there for you. Nikki is not the one, but she's losing out. Trust me".

Travis patted John on the shoulder.

*Day of Wrestlemania*

"Ready for your wrestlemania moment?". Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah! I'm nervous though".

"You'll do great". Dean said giving Travis a thumbs up.

"We all were too, but don't sweat it. The crowd already loves you. You &amp; Ziggler will steal the show, for sure!". Seth said encouraging an anxious Travis.

*End of the match*

Dolph stood up ready to do his finisher. "GET UP! GET UP!". He shouted.

"Travis glanced at AJ his winked at him. He smiled.

Travis pretended to be wobbly and gave Dolph an RKO. Dolph sold this move oh-ho-perfectly! He went on the top rope and did a 450 splash and retained his title.

AJ got in the ring and kissed her boyfriend.

"After this, I have something that you'll love me out of". AJ said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?". He asked.

"You'll see". She took his hand and closed the door to there hotel room.

AJ and Travis were going at it, making out. AJ played, 'They don't know' by Rico Love. She stripped for him and gave him a lap dance. She teased him and they had sex. Travis thrusted in &amp; out of AJ. AJ turned him on his back and moved as fast as she could. She reversed cow girl him and switched to the missionary position. They were moaning loudly as Wade was trying to watch a movie on Netflix.

"AJ! Ohh!". Travis moaned.

"Uh, oh, uh!". AJ moaned.

The headboard of the bed slammed into Wade's wall where he was sleeping for the night. He couldn't concentrate on the movie. "BLOODY FUCKING PEOPLE". He screamed.

Eve marie went to train with Brie. She walked in with her husband, Jonathan. "Hey, Brie!".

"Hey, what's going on?".

"Not much. Let's train".

Text from: Jonathan Cyole: Hey, Travis. It's Jonathan, Eve Marie's husband. Are u busy?

From Travis: Whaduuup! Just got out of the shower, why?.

From Jonathan Coyle: Wanna get some brunch?.

From Travis: Yeah, that's fine. I'll be down in a few minutes.

Travis got dressed and took his wallet, phone and key with him. He wrote AJ a note.

'Dear AJ,

You were TERRIFIC last night. :) hehehe. I'm going out to breakfast with Jonathan. I'll bring you something back. Sleep well, sweetheart. Love you. xoxo.

-Travis'

Travis and Jonathan went to a local diner.

"Yeah, bro, she drives me fucking crazy!". Jonathan said.

Travis laughed. "Damn. How's the sex?".

"Can't complain, it's pretty good. How about you &amp; AJ?".

"It's really amazing. For a petite girl she can ride".

Both guys laughed.

Jonathan caught his breath and said, "It's gonna rain tonight! You a baddddd mama jamma!".

Travis laughed hysterically. "Thanks for brunch".

"No problem kiddo, and congrats on the Wrestlemania win. I hope you beat the shit out of CM Punk and his dumb ass friends".

"Oh, I will!".

* Two weeks before the Royal rumble*

"You don't want me getting serious, Cesaro. Because this is where it doesn't go well for you. A talent like yours, you haven't excelled like you should have. Don't blame Paul. Or Vince. Blame yourself. Two titles in three years, I guess you aren't so special. You may be a different breed kind of wrestler, but mark my words, Cesaro. I will win the rumble. And you'll be just another name who didn't pan out like you hoped. Look at yourself. You're the Ronaldo Balkman of the WWE. Decent wrestler with a shit career. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE". Travis yelled then dropped the mic.

"You can't talk to LIKE THAT! GET BACK HERE!". Cesaro shouted.

Travis flipped him off.

*Last minute of the royal Rumble*

"AN AA over the rope and Sheamus is eliminated. Jamie noble is eliminated. Joey mercury is eliminated. That leaves Cesaro and TJ".

Cesaro threw TJ in the air and leg drop kicked Cesaro as a counter.

"WHAT A COUNTER". JBL screamed.

TJ rossed him over the rope and the bell rang.

"TJ STARR, IS GOING TO MAIN EVENT WRESTLEMANIA". JBL screamed. "CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MAN".

Everyone clapped for Travis as AJ hugged him proudly.

*Three weeks to elimination chamber*

"I choose...Daniel Bryan! Seth Rollins. And Dean Ambrose. In a fatal 4-way. If you wanna main event. If you feel froggy then jump!".

All 4 wrestlers stood in the ring and glared at each other.

AJ, Brie, Summer Rae, and Paige also stared angrily at each other.

"We now have two main events for elimination chamber!". Vince beamed.


	10. Chapter 10

"John, I'm gettin' real sick of you thinking you own the damn place! John, these fans can see through you. As these kids get older they'll turn there backs on you. And crawl to me. Because they know...that I am _that _good". Roman spat.

John smiled. "Ah, a chip on your shoulder. You grew some balls, Roman! I dig that. I do. But you forgot the part where, I rise above hate and I will capture the gold! And you...you will be in the back of line. Just another wash up wrestler, who doesn't belong in the main event. You belong in the good will of WWE...TNA".

John and Roman stood face to face talking smack to each other.

"Waoh, woah, woah! I see you two wanna be in the main event this Sunday. So; John and Roman will face Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins. Dolph Ziggler. And TJ Starr, and the winner...WILL go against WWE champion, CM Punk!".

The crowd cheered.

*Last seconds of the first main event match*

"AA to Ziggler!".

"Ambrose tossed out of the ring!".

"AA to Rollins!".

"RKO to Reigns!".

"Ohhhhhh, MAN!". JBL yelled excitedly.

"Here we go!". Michael yelled.

John and Travis exchanged punches. Kicks. Slaps. Counters.

Until...

Travis did a moon-salt to Cena. Cena countered it and did an AA. Travis landed on his feet and hit an RKO to Cena.

"1! 2! 3!". The crowd counted with the Ref.

"YES!". JBL screamed.

CM Punk's music hit. The crowd booed him relentlessly.

He stood with a microphone in the crowd holding his title in the air with two hands. Paul Heyman got in the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Wow! Look at you, Travis. You went from being John Cena's little brother. To now, you are going to...Main even...Wrestlemania. Good job, little buddy". Paul patted Travis on his shoulder. "This Sunday. My client, CM punk. He will rip you to shreds. He was spoil your moment of winning HIS title. You stand no chance, Travis. So take your ball. And go home". Paul gave him an evil smile.

Travis grabbed the mic. He threw the mic at Paul and gave him an RKO.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH?". He screamed at Paul. Travis pointed at CM Punk and pointed at the Wrestlemania sign.

**One month til Wrestlemania**

"Ladies, ladies!". Stephanie Mcmahon yelled. She walked down the ring. She went into the ring. "You all wanna be champion? All of you divas will have a battle royal. And whoever wins...Will get to face Divas Champion, Nikki Bella, for the title".

"AJ kicked Eva Marie out of the ring, AJ wins!". JBL yelled. He smiled at AJ. "Man, for a small girl, she's got a nice butt".

"John!". Michael Cole laughed.

"What? I didn't say nothing".

Cm Punk paced around the ring. "For years, the WWE has been holding me down. Weighing me down, because I'm not one of there fantasy play boy wrestlers. And now look. I AM THE WWE champion! Show me respect!". He yelled.

"Phil, I have very few words to say, tonight. You've tortured these fans, you've lost your friends, and now...You'll lose your title! And you've lost AJ, which is now my girlfriend. Phil, you can dance and say everyone here is fake. But you should look at yourself. And see how fake _you really are". _

"FAKE?! ME, FAKE?". He shouted.

"One month from now, time's up!". Travis snapped.

**Three weeks til Wrestlemania**

"TRAVIS, COME OUT HERE!". CM Punk yelled.

"Where's AJ? WHERE IS SHE?". Travis ran down to the ring, to see CM Punk's foot slightly on AJ's face. "LET HER GO!". He screamed.

"Come any closer, and I swear...I'll break her neck!".

"Come after me! Do something to me, come on!". Travis yelled.

CM Punk laughed. "Say good-bye to my future wife!".

CM Punk went to curb stomp AJ, but Travis speared CM Punk.

**Two weeks until Wrestlemania**

CM Punk kicked Travis over and over again. He had AJ tied to a chair. CM Punk grabbed a handful of her hair, and shouted, "THAT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! LOOK AT HOW PATHETIC HE IS!".

The crowd booed CM Punk heavily. "BEST...IN THE WORLD!". Paul heyman held Cm Punk's wrist, as Punk held the title.

**One week until Wrestlemania**

"CM Punk just...He just did the go-to-sleep on AJ! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?". Michael Cole shrieked.

Cm Punk climbed on the top rope. AJ rolled out of the way, as Travis shoved him off the top rope. Travis started besting up CM Punk and gave him the RKO. "At Wrestlemania, we will make history! And I will be the WWE champion!". Travis had one foot on CM Punk and had the title in both hands. The crowd cheered for John Cena's younger brother.


End file.
